Guardian
Attention: This Freak needs help with weaknesses, put your suggestions for weaknesses in the comments. Guardian is a silent green heavy freak made by steam user Tim-McCarty. Description Guardian is a cyborg that is a bodyguard to the goverments generals when they leave the base or when the base is under attack, he doesnt talk mutch, he only talks if he is commanded to. Biography Guardian used to be Jon Quimby, a goverment soldier that wasnt a clone. He enrolled to be a shotgun user, he was accepted and given normal green soldier clothing, but it was the xtra large version with short sleeves. He was a great soldier, but he later proved that he cant take everything down. During a rebel attack, the rebels general commanded one of his guards, a red sniper that wasnt accepted into the goverment, to destroy Jon. He did well, he caused most of his organs to fail, and was cut badly, even having some parts chopped off. After the rebels were driven off by yellow soldiers and purple soldiers sentrys, the purple general ordered his men to try to fix him. They gave his scarred face a protective helmet, they gave him a suit that gave him some of the things his missing organs could do, and gave him superhuman strength. They also had to replace his arm, and hands. They upgraded his suit dayly, during this he was in a weelchair, since the engineers hadnt gotten to the legs. Once they were finished, Jon Quimby was no more, they renamed him: "Guardian." to this day he protects the generals when the rebels or other organizations attack or when the generals want to go out into the battlefield or examine some areas for rebel/other organization hideouts, or when the leader of the goverment has to go into town (kong king) and deliver news and announce people that are accepted into the goverment. Appearence When he was Jon Quimby, he wore the combat slacks (which are now upgraded to protect him more) and the war goggles. Now, he wears romevision robot armor (helmet and shoulder pads) that are "upgrades" to his old armor he also now wears the Immobile Suit, the purity fist, and a power up canteen. He also "wears" the fists of steel. Powers and Abilities *Guardian is extremely strong from the suit and the fists of steel. He can easily take out a normal scout, medic, spy, and sniper, and some pyros and demomen. *His upgraded legs gave him super speed, being as fast as a scout with 0% with the babys flace blaster, which is faster then every class except scouts. Weaknesses *Even though he is good with strength and speed, he fails with things like reaction time because of all the damage to his head. *If a general is in danger, he will stop whatever he is doing and protect him. This could distract him to get a hit on him. Trivia *Guardian is inspired from the tf2 freak behemoth with his appearence. Category:Heavies Category:GRN Team Category:Goverment Category:Martial Artists Category:Freaks Made by Tim-McCarty Category:Robots, Cyborgs and Androids